


Christmas Time is the Best Time (with family ofc)

by C1rcuit, TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas pog, Family Dynamics, Fluff, idk what to put here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1rcuit/pseuds/C1rcuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: Christmas with SBI & CO is sometimes chaotic, but we love it
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Time is the Best Time (with family ofc)

[PHIL POV]

“Kids, I’m going out, I’ll be back in a few!” I shouted, taking the keys from the Kitchen island, the kids shouting ‘Okay’ in response. I walk out the door and climb into the car, starting it up.

I pull out of the driveway, and drive off to the store to pick up groceries. I turn on the radio and of course, Christmas music starts playing, it’s almost Christmas eve actually.

I pull up to the store and walk in, looking around to find what I need.

[BACK IN THE CAR] 

I drove to the nearby mall, looking for something for the boys. I go in and search for the clothing store, it has to be somewhere around here. Soon I spotted it in the corner of my eye. I re-adjust my head to look at it, walking toward it.

“These are perfect,” I said to nobody in particular. 

I grabbed two pairs of them and walked over to the registrar, quickly checking out and heading back to the car. I open the driver’s door, throwing the bag that had my purchased items in it over to the passenger seat, and getting into the car. I start up the car and begin to drive.

“They’re gonna love this,” I say to myself.

[BACK AT HOME]  
[3RD PERSON POV]

Tommy screams, Wilbur threw him on the couch, Techno watching in hysterical laughter. “YOU BITCH, I’LL FUCKING STAB YOU” Tommy got up and jumped Wilbur, who was laughing moments prior before being brutally attacked by his younger brother, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” Wilbur screeched, Techno falling on the ground in laughter, “I’M GONNA PISS MYSELF IM LAUGHING SO HARD- HHHHHHHHHHH”

Now that was just 5 minutes ago, everything is now calm

“What do we do now?” Techno asked, plopping down on the couch. 

“Monopoly?” Wilbur suggested, with a slight evil grin on his face.

“Sure- WAIT OH NO” Techno shouted before he could go through his thought process.

They were now playing Monopoly, Tommy and Wilbur are now arguing and insulting each other. Techno looked like he was about to bash his head into the wall, until he walked in.

“What the fuck is going on in here-” Phil said, as he opened the door with groceries in hand.

Everyone abandoned the board and left a mess everywhere as they ran upstairs and hid in their rooms. Phil only shook his head and chuckled to himself.

“Those damn kids,” Phil whispered to himself.

He walked over to a near counter in the kitchen and set the bag down, opening it up to take out what was inside.

“Help,” a muffled voice came from the cabinet under the kitchen island, Phil stood there, confused on why there was a voice coming from the cabinet. Phil opened the cabinet to- Tubbo..?

“Why are you in here Tubbo?” Phil asked, chuckling at the sight of the 5’6 child.

“They trapped me in here and then Tommy got thrown on the couch I think, and then Tommy jumped Wilbur from what I heard.” Tubbo said, climbing out the enclosed space.

“They- they what?” Phil just stood there, confused and also kind of intrigued by what his children did while he was out.

“BOYS, GET DOWN HERE,” Phil shouted, in his (iconic) fatherly voice.

No one came down in the last 5 minutes Phil called for them, “BOYS,” Phil shouted once more. One of the doors sounded like they were opening, and they silently looked over the railing.

“Come here, now.” Phil said sternly.

The 3 culprits rushed down the stairs, and stood in front of their father.

“Say sorry to Tubbo for trapping him in the cabinet, also, you’re gonna clean up the mess in the living room,” Phil said, his arms crossed.

[PROBABLY 30 MINUTES LATER]

The 3 boys who had created the mess had just finished cleaning it up, putting away all of their messes and such. Tubbo on the other hand, was standing by the side of his father, watching his siblings finish cleaning up the mess they made. Phil watched over his children, making sure they weren’t pulling any sly tricks to clean up faster. He had already caught Tommy trying to slide the Monopoly instructions under the couch, so now he was on high alert.

Just a few moments later, the living room was clean, and Phil had a proud smile on his face. 

“Good work kiddos,” Phil said.

Tommy rolled his eyes while Techno and Wil sighed. Tubbo though, grinned with delight. He was glad he didn’t have to help his siblings clean up the huge mess they made. I mean, they did lock him in the cabinet.

“That’s what you guys get,” Tubbo said slyly.

“YOU LITTLE-” Tommy started.

Tommy started to run toward Tubbo, but not before Phil could catch him and pick him up. Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed, wanting to get back at his sibling. Tubbo had a cheeky smile on his face, knowing that Tommy couldn’t do anything about it.

“Tommy, we’ve talked about this,” Phil said in his fatherly voice.

“I know I know,” Tommy sighed.

Wilbur and Techo were snickering behind Phil. Phil took notice of this and put Tommy down, turning to face the other two. Wilbur and Techno’s smirks soon turned to fearful frowns, their father towering over them.

“You two aren’t off the hook either,” Phil’s voice boomed.

The two kids frantically nodded their heads, running away to do who knows what. Phil chased after them, leaving the two youngest in the living room. Tommy made his way over to Tubbo, hoping to talk to him. 

“Hey Tubbo,” Tommy said.

“Oh, hi Tommy,” Tubbo said, sounding like he didn’t want to talk.

Tommy felt bad. He had helped Wil and Techno put Tubbo in the cabinet, but he never really wanted to. He was just doing what his siblings were doing.

“I’m sorry Tubbo,” Tommy finally said, breaking the silence.

“It’s ok Tommy, I know you felt forced to,” Tubbo replied, making Tommy crack a genuine smile.

Wilbur and Techno came downstairs, and Phil remembered what he was going to do before- that mess.

“Oh right! I got something at the mall while I was out getting the groceries,” Phil said, opening the bag that contained what he got from the mall.

“I got these for you guys,” Phil said, taking matching pajamas out of the bag.

“I want you to try these on” Phil said, giving one pair to each of them.

All of the kids' eyes had sparkles of excitement in them. All except for Tommy. Tommy wasn’t a big fan of matching pajamas, especially Christmas ones.

“Tommy, we’re gonna match!” Tubbo exclaimed excitedly. 

Tommy looked over at Tubbo, and saw how excited he was. He thought that maybe he could tolerate it if it made Tubbo as happy as it did.

“Yes we are Tubbo,” Tommy replied, crossing his arms.

[LIKE, 5 MINUTES LATER IDK]

One by one, the children came back downstairs, wearing the pajamas. Tommy looked like he didn't want to be here, as always. Tubbo saw this, and decided he wanted to cheer Tommy up.

“C’mon Tommy, it’s not that bad,” he said, trying his best to cheer him up.

Tommy realized he was trying his best to cheer him up. Tommy hates matching with the rest of his siblings, he thought it was tacky. Then, he sees how happy it makes Tubbo. Tommy thought if it made Tubbo as happy as he showed, then maybe, just maybe, he could tolerate it for a day.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tommy said, cracking a smile.

“YAY!” Tubbo exclaimed, hugging Tommy.

Tommy smiled at how happy Tubbo was, returning the hug. Phil, who was hiding around the corner with the other two boys, was videoing the entire thing, while the kids took pictures. But Wilbur, like the low IQ child he is, didn’t silence his phone, so the snap sound went off when he took his first picture. Tommy instantly turned around, seeing his father and two siblings there.

“WILBUR,” Techno shouted.

“Oops,” Wil said, shrugging his shoulders.

“WILBUR IM GONNA KILL YOU,” Tommy screamed.

Tommy started blotting after Wil, leaving Tubbo behind. WIlbur saw this and started running in the opposite direction. Tubbo and Techno started running after them, yelling at Tommy to stop. Phil on the other hand was still recording, laughing like crazy. As Phil chased them around with the camera, he finally found them in Tommy and Tubbo’s room, all piled on top of each other, laughing.

This Christmas was sure to be one of the best for the SBI & CO family.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, TVBB0M0MENT, Helped out with this story. :]


End file.
